Friendship never Fades
by thatharrypottergeekychick16
Summary: Ok this is circling around Harry and Hermione ( married ) mainly. But Ron is also a main factor in this story. It is all Harry's Point of view. So basically the Golden Trio is trying to rebuild their friendship. Will they rebuild or will they forever be lost. T for swearing. ( J.K. Rowling owns characters ) ( I own plot )
1. Prologue

I woke to the sound of Hermione's light snoring. She stayed in my bed again last night. I really didn't mind that, you know. She sleepily rolled over and placed her hand on my icy cheek. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she yawned.

"Hey, you know I'll do anything for you," I cooed.

"That I do," she said snuggling up to me.

"You should get going before Ron wakes up," I whispered in her ear.

"Why can't we just stay here forever," Hermione whined.

"Herms, you know damn well that I want to," I said.

"Then why won't you just tell him?" she asked.

"Once we finish packing today, I promise you, I will tell him," I promised.

"You better," she said playfully slapping me while getting up.

She disappeared into Ginny's room here at the Burrow. We have been dating, or whatever this is called, ever since that night we danced in the tent. She rejected Ron when he asked her to make them official, as I did with Ginny. Ginny quickly moved back to Dean Thomas. Ron got over it, we think. Ever since that we've been sneaking around, trying not to get caught. But I can tell Hermione just wants to tell Ron already. It's killing both of us to keep it from him, but Hermione's taking it a lot worse than I am.

After breakfast I saw Ron and Hermione outside talking. But what it really looked like was Ron asking her to take him back. She just slowly backed up against a tree as he got closer. I began walking outside when he grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Hermione cried.

"Why? What's wrong with me!" Ron yelled.

"Just let me go!" she cried.

He yanked her forwards, causing her to cry out. I dashed to them and gently pulled her from his tight grip. I quickly embraced her and turned back to Ron. I lashed out at him in anger.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I roared at him clenching my fists tightly.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" Ron hollered back getting in my face.

"WHY DO I CARE? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I CARE!?" I shouted shoving him on the ground.

Hermione tugged on my plain black t-shirt.

"Let's go Harry," she pleaded.

I was going to reply, when I felt a fist clip me in my right bicep. I turned quickly to see Ron with clenched fists. I tackled him to the ground and slammed his head into the soil. He raised his fist again and punched me square in the jaw.

"HARRY, GET OFF HIM!" Hermione cried.

I brushed her off just in time to shove my fist into his freckled nose. We started to roll around on the ground and try to overpower each other. I stopped once I heard Hermione's soft sobs. I got off of Ron and dashed to her so I could comfort her. But she wouldn't have it.

"I'm so sorry, love," I begged.

"Harry, why didn't you stop when I asked?" she questioned.

"I just panicked!" I cried.

"Next time just listen to me, please. Geeez look at you," she laughed pulling me into a relieved hug.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, inhaling her vanilla scent and forgetting about Ron standing there. I felt my shirt being tugged, so I turned from my Herms into a big pale fist. I came crashing down onto the hard, icy ground. Hermione dashed to me in a heart beat.

"Oh, Harry," she mumbled.

"Is he the reason you won't take me back?" Ron questioned.

"Y-yes he is," Hermione stammered.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"We wanted to Ron, well mainly Hermione. I was going to tell you today," I confessed sitting up, pulling Hermione closer.

Ron sat down beside us with a blank expression.

"How long?" Ron questioned.

"Nine months," I answered.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME FOR NINE FUCKING MONTHS!" Ron exclaimed scaring Hermione and causing me to pull her closer.

"Listen, for six of those months there was a war going on," I countered.

"But want about the other three, huh? Mister savior of the fucking world is speechless, huh? Or will you get your brainiac girlfriend to speak for you?" Ron snarled.

I jumped to get up and pulled Hermione with me. As I reached for my wand I felt Hermione's hand stop my hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU SEED OF THE DEVIL!" I roared. ( **no offense to redheads! My best friend is a ginger** )

"YOU STOLE HER! YOU ARE THE-BOY-WHO-WON'T-SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!" Ron snarled before he apprated away.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive for being my beta reader!**


	2. Chapter 1

That was the last time we saw Ron.

Hermione and I left that night so that when he came back we wouldn't be there. The Weaselys weren't really fond of us being in a relationship; expect George, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie. Remus and Tonks were happy for us, though.

Six years have passed since that day, and we actually really miss him. Hermione and I have been married for five years and we now have a beautiful little girl named Harmony. She has Hermione's chocolate locks, but she has my emerald eyes. She was already genius and a troublemaker. At only four, correction-four and a half, year old she is already smarter than most kids her age, much smarter than I remember being. Maybe it's because Hermione takes her to work almost every day. But she still hasn't shown any signs of being a witch.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed Harmony sitting on the countertop wearing her scarlet red night gown and reading the newspaper upside down. Hermione was cooking breakfast wearing her soft white robe.

"Momma, what you making?" Harmony asked, looking up from the paper.

"I'm making eggs and pancakes," Hermione answered smiling.

"Why?" Harmony questioned.

"Because that's the only thing she can cook," I chuckled walking in to kiss Harmony's forehead.

"I KNEW IT!" Harmony cheered.

Hermione just turned around and ignored us both. Soon she was finished and began placing the green plates on the table. She took out Harmony's favorite plate, which had a cat placed in the center of it. Watching Harmony conquer the dinning chair is really funny; she bounced off the floor then held onto the top of the light brown wooden chair. Thus usually making her chocolate locks fall in her face, tickling her nose.

"Harmony, you're turning five soon," I began.

"Who do you want to be at your party?" Hermione finished.

"Teddy, Victoria, Uncle Bill, Uncle Georgie, Aunt Fleur, Grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," Harmony said figuring out how Hermione made a smiling face on the top of her whipped cream.

"Ok, you want to help us send the invitations?" I asked, summoning the syrup over to me.

"Daddy how you do that?" Harmony questioned.

I turned to Hermione who was completely tuned out; I tickled her side causing her to bolt up.

"What?" she whined.

"Our daughter wants to know how I summoned the syrup." I mumbled banging my head on the table.

"Oh? OH! Finish eating and we'll tell you, sweetie." Hermione exclaimed.

After we were all finished eating and it was cleaned up, Hermione sat Harmony down on one side of the couch. I flopped on the other side of Harmony. Hermione was shaking and sweating like she was pig, a cute pig. Harmony gave Hermione a confused stare, and then turned to me.

"Daddy, you never answered my question," she complained.

"Oh… well… um I d-did t-that with…something …called…magic," I stammered out haltingly.

"Oh, that what it's called," Harmony giggled.

Hermione and I whipped our heads so fast I think we both pulled something.

"WHAT!" we both yelled in confusion.

"Magtic, I made Mister Waffles comes to me when I lost 'im," she concluded.

Mister Waffles is her golden brown teddy bear. He has green eyes and a little, black button nose. She has had it ever since she was born. She has to sleep with it at night or she will cry for FOREVER. Honestly, a true fact, never question her. She's like a mini Hermione but she likes getting into trouble like me. It's honestly funny.

"Thank god," Hermione sighed, flopping on the couch.

"So you not mad?" Harmony wondered sitting on Hermione's lap.

"Why would we be mad?" I asked.

"Because I'm a fweak!" Harmony cried.

"Hey, hey don't cry," Hermione shushed.

"Love, your mom and I can do magic too," I ran my hand over her hair in a comforting gesture.

"Reawy?" she asked, whipping her eyes.

"Yes, see look at this _Accio wand_," Hermione incanted, making her wand come to her.

"Momma, why you have stick?" she wondered.

"Love, this is called a wand," I reassured her.

"Oh! So I not an fweak!" Harmony cheered.

"Of course not, sweetie," Hermione laughed.

After that disturbing discussion, we got dressed and headed over to Bill's house so the kids could have a play date. When we got there, we noticed something strange. I walked up to the steps to knock on the door, leaving Hermione and Harmony to stay behind me. When to door was opened, it revealed someone I least expected.

Ron.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive best beta everr**


	3. Chapter 2

"Harry?" Ron looked surprised to see me, like I was the one who had been hiding for five years.

Yeah, it's me," I grumbled.

"It's good to see you," he said not meeting my eyes.

"Harry is everything okay?" Hermione called to me.

"YEAH DADDY WHO THE BAD GUY!" Harmony shouted.

"It's okay, come on up," I told them.

"Who're you talking to?" Ron questioned.

"My wife and daughter," I answered.

Hermione and Harmony finished walking up the hill, hand in hand laughing until Hermione caught sight of who I was talking to. Harmony ran right inside, ignoring us, while Hermione looked completely in shock. Ron went to hug her but she brushed him off.

"So where's your wife at?" Ron wondered.

"I'm standing right here," Hermione growled walking closer to me and hooking our arms together.

"Oh, so who's the little rat with you?" Ron questioned.

"How dare you call my daughter that!" Hermione shouted smacking him across the face.

Ron quickly grabbed his beating red cheek. I saw one single tear drop from his and Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ronald," Hermione murmured.

"It's fine. I see you still have one killer slap," Ron chuckled.

I couldn't take this anymore! He left us five years ago and now he thinks he can just laugh his way back into our lives.

"Why are here?" I questioned.

"I missed you guys. I missed coming home and laughing with everyone. I missed hearing Hermione's smartass remarks. I missed always visiting St. Mungo because of you, Harry. I also want my son Raymond and my daughter Renee to meet their godparents," he finished.

Hermione and I looked in complete shock. He had kids? No, he had two kids. Wow. But why did he name us their godparents? I mean the last time we talked we were fighting on the ground in front of the Burrow.

"So who are the godparents for your kid?" Ron wondered.

"Bill and Fleur," Hermione answered.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Ron mumbled.

"Look, we would have chosen you, but you were gone for almost six years," I concluded.

"DADDY! DADDY!" these two little red-headed twins cheered coming out of the Shell Cottage.

Ron kneeled down then embraced them.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"The new girl is a meaner!" the girl exclaimed.

"How?" Ron wondered.

"Daddy, she pushed me then threw a book at me and told me to go wead!" the boy cried.

Ron turned to us with a confused look on his face.

"She really likes to read," we said in unison.

Harmony ran out the house laughing with Teddy and Victoire in tow. Harmony ran into my arms holding a very drenched book about colors.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Mione, Mony hit the mean girl and made her fall!" Victoire cheered.

"Yeah she's our hero!" Teddy agreed.

That's when Ron's daughter hit Harmony on the back of her head with a small pebble. Causing Harmony to jump down and tackle her into the muddy water. Ron's son tried to help but only got tackled by Teddy and Victoria. Bill, Tonks, Remus, and Fleur ran out the house in a hurry to see the five of them fighting in the mud.

"HARMONY JEAN POTTER, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"EDWARD TED LUPIN, GET OUT THAT WATER NOW!" Tonks yelled.

"VICTORIE WEASELY, GET OVER HERE!" Fleur shouted.

"RAYMOND ARUTHER WEASELY AND RENEE MONICA WEASELY, COME HERE!" an unknown voice yelled.

All of the kids rushed out the mud, frowning as they did so. Harmony, Victoire, and Teddy just walked over hiding their faces with their hands in shame. Ron's kids met Lavender Brown, now Weasley, halfway to the Burrow.

Hermione, Tonks, and Fleur all used a cleaning spell on the kids and began to lecture them on the atrocities of fighting. Lavender tried, but failed causing Hermione to walk over and help her.

"Momma, I hungry!" Harmony cried.

Hermione scooped her up in her arms.

"Oh Aunt Flower and Tonk guess what!" Harmony cheered.

"What?" they asked.

"I can do MAGTIC!" Harmony cheered.

"SO CAN WE!" Teddy and Victoire cheered.

"WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" Harmony yelled.

"DEAL!" they giggled.

After that we all said our goodbyes and apprated back home. Hermione took Harmony to put her in the bath. I could hear the giggles coming from the bathroom, so I had to check it out. I walked into the light red bathroom to spot Hermione with a bubble beard and noticed Harmony was sporting the same. I couldn't help but laugh at this. After the bath we made simple salads and Hermione and I began talking about what happened today. Harmony brought up Ron and his kids.

"Momma, that girl is evil," Harmony mumbled.

"Why is that?" Hermione wondered.

"She called Vic a bullfrog then Teddy a wainbow, but when she called me a fweak. I lost it!" Harmony exclaimed making some of her greens bounce off her plate.

"I see, she does sound mean but can't you give her a second chance?" I pleaded.

"Maybe, but I not sure. She really hurt Teddy feelings calling wainbow," she concluded.

"Just think about it love," Hermione told her.

"Yes momma."

Soon dinner was finished, Harmony instisted she wanted to sleep in our bed tonight. Oh, and Mister Waffles! As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Of course her being in the middle means Hermione and I are at arms-length from each other. I looked over and noticed she was knocked out also. Before I went to sleep, I got an owl saying Ron wants to come over for tea tomorrow. I reluctantly accepted and slowly drifted off.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive at being the best beta ever! **

**Side-note I naturally dislike Ron so if I make him come off a stupid or an ass it's because I hate his character. Sorry any Ron lovers**


	4. Chapter 3

We dropped Harmony at Bill's house, so we could prepare for the awkward meeting with Ron. Hermione is being surprisingly calm, a sharp contrast to my own feelings. I need to apologize for what happened the last time we all saw each other.

In our bedroom I find Hermione wearing a scarlet sweater rolled up to her elbows, fitted light blue jeans, and soft grey socks. She has her newly-cut pixie-style hair gently framing her face. She's reading a book of recipes and sipping from the cup of tea she has resting on the nightstand.

"Hello," I say to her while pulling on a navy blue long sleeve shirt.

"Hey, you ready for today?" she asks, not looking up from her book.

"Herms, not really," I answered buttoning my blue jeans.

"You haven't called me that in a while," she laughed, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, well maybe I should start again," I playfully growled.

"Oh, please do," she giggled throwing me a pair of white socks from where they were laying on the bed.

I walked over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She gently wrapped her petite arms around my neck, pulling me even closer. I broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck.

"I miss doing this," she whispered into my ear.

"Me too," I whispered back, "we should do this more often."

"Agreed."

I leant in to kiss her again, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, so close tiger," she sighs.

I pick her up from the bed, carrying her to the living room. I sit her down gently and give her a peck on the lips before answering the door.

Ron is holding a bouquet of daisies and wearing a cheesy grin. I lead him to our beige couch in the living room. He gladly accepts the invitation and gently sits on the couch as Hermione comes out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. I give her a questioning look.

"What? He said he wanted some tea," Hermione said.

"Yeah, sorry, you just always know how to surprise me," I chuckled.

"I try, you know," she laughed.

"You succeed."

I sat in the single beige chair while Hermione sat on one of the arms. I could feel her body heat radiating into my shoulder and placed my hand on her thigh before turning to look at Ron.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Ron asked.

"Why did you flip your wig that day?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I felt betrayed, lonely, hurt," Ron answered looking anywhere but at us.

"That part is my fault Ron. Hermione wanted to tell you as soon as you came back, but I told her to wait a week. Weeks turned into months, so I'm to blame on that part," I confessed.

"Harry, you're forgiven."

"Why did you grab Hermione's arm?" I questioned sounding more harsh than intended.

"I was angry! She kept rejecting me over and over, so I lost it!" Ron yelled getting worked up.

"SO YOU GRAB HER LIKE A RAGDOLL! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH-" I was cut off by the sting of a hand slapping me on my arm.

"Listen to me, both of you! I have missed you Ron a lot, ok? Harry, let it go! It's been almost six years since that day!" Hermione cried.

Ron and I looked at each other and exchanged nods of reluctant acquiescence. Hermione, now woorked up, is standing pacing back and forth.

"I just miss us being friends like the old days," I mumbled.

"Agreed," Ron signed.

"Maybe we could try a family night or something?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah!" Ron cheered, tripping over a toy broom.

"I would like that," I laughed.

"Blimey, Hermione, have anything to eat around here? I'm starving," Ron wondered.

Something just never change, right?

"That's Harry's department," Hermione chuckled.

I got up and guided Ron to the kitchen, joking around with him like old times. Once we reached the kitchen Hermione sat in one of the wooden stools at the bar that looked into the kitchen. Ron just stood by the counter and watched me cook. I made three grilled cheeses with red peppers and three bowls of tomato soup. We gathered around the counter and started eating.

"'Mione, I have a question," Ron stated.

"Yes?"

"What happened with your mom and dad?" he asked causing Hermione freeze up.

She just sat there looking down into her bowl of soup and trying not to cry. Hermione's mom was murdered in cold blood by muggle robbers in Australia. Her father was shot in the tailbone, which paralyzed him from the waist down. He is currently living with us, but sometimes he goes to the nearby lake and sleeps in the lake house. He has been there almost three days. Hermione was very sensitive about what happened to them. It felt like I was looking at a little girl, not a twenty-three year old grown woman.

"Come on, 'Mione, what happened?" Ron asked once more.

"Well, my, um, my mom, she was murdered," she choked out and I could see tears were building up in her cocoa eyes, "and my dad is paralyzed from the waist down."

After she finished tears raced down her cheeks at the speed of lighting. I pulled her up and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She buried her face into my chest and cried like it was the first time she had heard the news.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry for what happened," Ron soothed.

She just nodded and wiped away the left over tears.

"Damn, I need a drink!" Hermione exclaimed after a bit of silence.

I started laughing. Only her, only Hermione Jean Potter. We all walked back into the living room, holding cups of fresh tea. Ron walked over to two pictures that sat on the mantle. He picked up the one that was the day Harmony had decided she wanted her room a different color. This was recent; she wanted her room a sky blue instead of the girly pink that I painted. Soon we ended up having too much fun, and ended up with blue paint everywhere.

"She is definitely your daughter Hermione; being all tom-boyish," Ron laughed.

"I'm raising her right then," Hermione chuckled.

Ron then picked up my favorite one. It was of Hermione reading Harmony a story from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. They had both ended up falling asleep. Harmony was about three years old and fit into Hermione's side like a puzzle piece.

"That one's my favorite," I spoke up.

"Really? Why?" Hermione wondered.

"Because it shows me two of the most important people in my life," I said looking into her eyes.

"Harry, you sap," she chuckled, pulling in to kiss me.

"Smooth talker over here," Ron laughed.

"Jealous?" I joked.

"Oh, definitely," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Ron he's all mine," Hermione laughed.

We all looked at each other and began laughing. An hour later Ron looked at his watch and said he had to go. When he opened the door Mr. Granger was sitting in his wheelchair outside the door.

"Ron, right?" he asked.

"Yep, hello Mr. Granger," Ron said extending his hand.

"Call me Henry," he laughed.

Mr. Granger entered the house smiling at Hermione as he made his way towards us.

"Now where's my granddaughter?" he asked chuckling.

Bill and Harmony stepped out of the floo as soon as he said that.

"GRANDPA!" Harmony cheered, getting on his lap and giving him a hug.

"Good to see you're back safely Dad," Hermione laughed leaning over and kissing her father's cheek.

"Hello, dear."

"Who wants macaroni and cheese for dinner?" I asked the room at large, clapping my hands.

"ME!" Harmony yelled getting off of Mr. Granger's lap and running to me.

"Ok, mini chief, I need you to help mommy set the table," I ordered playfully.

"Yes sir!" she yelled saluting me.

When I was finished we all sat down at the dinner table laughing and talking about our days. Soon dinner was finished and we all turned in for the night.


	5. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks have passed, and we still haven't found the time for a family night. That was until Hermione suggested the Weasely's just come over on Friday, our date night.

Sadly that night was tonight, which means that Harmony and I have to dress up. I strolled into my room to find Herms trying to get Harmony dressed in a little light grey dress with a light blue overcoat. I noticed that her dark grey dress was unzipped in back. I gently place my hands on her warm back then proceed to zip up her dress.

"MOMMY I DON' WANNA BE WANCY!" Harmony cried.

"Sweetie, nobody wants to be fancy," Hermione assured her.

"Yeah, your mom and I would rather be playing or reading with you," I told her buttoning my grey long sleeve collared shirt.

"Thanks by the way, I would have walked out of here like that," Herms chuckled.

She finally wrangled Harmony into her dress, and set her on the ground

"Oh we know mommy," Harmony giggled.

"Hush you!" Herms giggled picking Harmony up and sending her into little squeals.

When everyone was dressed, including Mr. Granger, we decided to go to a little restaurant called Felicite. It's the only place in Tinworth you can get anything other than fish and chips. We actually live only a few miles from Bill and Fleur. Mr. Granger loves the stroll and Harmony loves sitting on his lap as he goes.

"Faster gwanpa!" Harmony cheered from her place on his lap.

"Alright sweetie."

I slip my hand into Hermione's as we keep walking. We were almost there when I saw Ron and his family arriving. Mr. Granger and Harmony beat us to them.

"MOMMY AND DADDY WE WON!" Harmony giggled.

"Oh no," Hermione fake cried.

"Harry, you need to get this one moving," Mr. Granger chuckled pointing at Hermione.

"Dad!" Herms whined.

"Sorry 'Mione," he chuckled.

I noticed Ron and his family already waiting at the table. I helped Harmony into her seat, pulled out Hermione's, and moved the chair so Mr. Granger could wheel up to the table.

"Mommy, why is that man in a rolly chair?" Ron's daughter asked.

"Honey, it called a wheelchair," Ron corrected her.

"It's because he can't walk," Lavender told her.

"Oh, so do babies have 'em?" Ron's son asked.

"Can't we not talk about my father at the table?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, leave my gwandpa lone," Harmony mumbled from her place in Mr. Granger's lap.

"Sorry," Ron said.

The waiter came and we ordered. Well, I ordered for Harmony and Hermione, they're both too indecisive to order in a timely fashion. The Weasely's ordered the most expensive things on the menu, which caught be by surprise. I thought his family was poor! Maybe the Browns have money. That would make sense.

When the food arrived the kids ate with gusto. I noticed Lavender giving Harmony a weird stare. I guess Hermione noticed it too by the look of irritation on her face.

"Something wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. Why does she have such an oddly shaped nose?" Lavender asked.

I could feel the anger radiating off of Hermione's body, so I started rubbing my thumb over her hand. But that did little to calm her.

"Did you just say that my little girl has an odd nose?! Look at your daughter! It looks like she played in your make-up case!" Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, really! Well it looks like Harmony should be called HENRY!" Lavender countered.

Hermione's face turned beet red. She bolted up and clenched her hands on the edge of the table.

"You watch your mouth you wench!" Hermione snarled.

"Or what?" Lavender laughed.

Hermione raised her hand to smack her, but I caught her wrist before she could.

"Hermione, I think it's time to leave," I suggested.

Mr. Granger nodded and Harmony jumped in his lap. The two of them began heading out of the restauraunt. Hermione followed them to avoid any more tension. I'm guessing Ron did the same with Lavender because she was gone when I turned back. As we were leaving the restaurant I pulled him to the side.

"You really need to learn how to control your wife," I said sternly.

"Like Hermione was so innocent," he scoffed.

"Listen, I'm not saying she was, but Lavender started it! She said my daughter had a weird nose!" I roared.

"Well, maybe she does!" Ron yelled getting in my face.

I push him back rather hard, causing him to nearly fall on his bum.

"Always so physical? Is it because I'm right? Your little girl looks like a little boy!" Ron chuckled, "and Hermione's hair! It's more like Mr. and Mr. Potter!"

That took the cake. I flung my hand towards his face. Ron fell on his bum and blood gushed from his nose.

"Don't you ever insult my wife or my daughter!" I ordered.

I began walking away when he got up and fixed his muggle suit.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Ron pleaded.

"Are you? Are you really?" I questioned turning back to face him.

"Y-yeah man," he said trying to grab me.

I just shrugged him off and scoffed.

"Depending on how 'Mione feels about what happened tonight, I think we should be able to stay on friendly terms," I said, turning away from him.

"Think she'll forgive me?" he wondered.

"Ron, you called Harmony a rat and then you let Lavender call my beautiful little girl a boy. What do you think?"

"Probably not," he signed, "Can I floo you guys?"

I ignored him and began heading to where Hermione was waiting for me at the house. The silence that greeted me when I reached the house told us Harmony was already in bed. Judging by the shut door, Mr. Granger was in his room.

I entered my room and threw my navy blue silk tie on the bed. Hermione wasn't in there either, I began to worry. I checked in the bathroom- empty. I checked the last place she would be at. The garden. She was harvesting the new vegetables, wearing only her purple night gown and her white robe.

"Herms!" I called walking over to her.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry for what happened," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"You didn't do anything. What happened to your hand?" she asked examining my knuckles.

"Ron was insulting Harmony and you, so I kind of lost it," I mumbled hanging my head in shame.

"You really need to stop hitting him before he presses charges," she laughed, "but thanks."

"Anything for my Herms," I cooed, pulling her closer.

She pressed her lips lightly to my cheek and walked back to the house. I followed her into our room. We got into bed and went to sleep.

**Thanks just-to-be-alive for being the best beta EVER!**

_Thanks to thatharrypottergeekychick16 (and everyone who reads this story) for being patient and understanding._


End file.
